Replacing abnormal heart tissues with artificial organs is a general method for treating congenital heart disease.
Taking cyanosis congenital heart disease as an example, one of its lesions is right ventricular outflow tract stenosis. Cardiac surgeon generally needs to adopt autogenous pericardial patch or bovine pericardial repairing patch as repairing materials to widen or reconstruct outflow tract. However, right heart load of the majority of patients is increased due to pulmonary valve incompetence or absence, which influences patients' postoperative treatment effects greatly. Therefore, some cardiac surgeons have to suture a leaflet on patch material during operation, which can improve postoperative treatment effects but its long-time effect is not satisfactory due to limited firmness or material calcification, and so on. Furthermore, there are some qualified doctors who adopt allograft aortic valve or allograft pulmonary valve for repairing or replacing right ventricular outflow tract, which can get better clinical effects, but there are many problems in the storage and transportation because of limited sources of the allograft materials.
The second lesion of cyanosis congenital heart disease is pulmonary artery hypoplasty, which needs to reconstruct pulmonary artery conduit with pulmonary artery valve. Generally the following materials can be used in such operations: 1. Allograft aortic valved conduit. There are many problems in the storage and transportation because of limited sources of the allograft materials; 2. Porcine aortic valve and an artificial vascular; or 3. Artificial mechanical valve and an artificial vascular. The leaflet tissue of porcine aortic valve is easy to fatigue and calcify, and people always worries about its durability, while the mechanical valve needs lifetime anticoagucation therapy and unavoidable complications of anticoagucation therapy have not been solved well until now.